Franco Baldwin (Roger Howarth)
'STORYLINE ' In November 2009, Franco witnesses the cover up of Michael Corinthos (then Drew Garrett)'s accidental murder of his stepmother, and sends reenactment photos to Michael's uncle Jason Morgan (Steve Burton). Disguised as a homeless vagrant, he spray paints the phrase CO77X around Port Charles. He witnesses a shootout involving Jason and Joey Limbo (Sal Landi), afterwards killing Limbo and repositioning the body in an odd figure. He goes to the opening of his art exhibit, consisting of numerous crime scene reenactments. He asks to meet Jason, who refuses. Maxie Jones (Kirsten Storms) accompanies Franco to his apartment, where he blindfolds her, photographs her in a chalk outline, and they sleep together. Franco invites Jason to his apartment and says he idolizes Jason's work in organized crime, calling it "art". He tells Jason that they are the same, and is upset when Jason does not agree. Franco hits police officer Ronnie Dimestico (Ronnie Marmo) with a car and tells him to give Jason the message "you choose". Franco kidnaps Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall(Kelly Monaco) and his best friend Carly Corinthos Jacks (Laura Wright). Jason saves Carly, but Franco escapes before Jason can follow him. Franco goes to find Maxie, and kidnaps Lulu Spencer (Julie Marie Berman) instead. He holds Lulu and Sam captive above bomb timers on opposite sides of town. Jason races to Sam while Dante Falconeri (Dominic Zamprogna) goes to Lulu. Sam's bomb turns out to be fake, while Dante reaches Lulu just in time to save her before her bomb explodes. Franco leaves town, later sending a DVD to Carly's daughter Josslyn Jacks as a christening present. The video explains his past motivations and reminds Jason he plans to kill someone for every person Jason kills. In June, Jason kills Carter (Josh Wingate), who had abused Michael (now Chad Duell) in prison, and his last words are "Franco says hi." In July, Franco dresses as a homeless person and follows Jason home. Dante and Jason continue to investigate Franco, finding his real name to be Robert Frank. They track down his mother, played by James Franco's real-life mother Betsy Franco.The character has changed her name from Elizabeth Frank to Karen Anderson, and denies that she has a son. Franco leaves clues that lead Jason and Dante to Franco's exhibit in Los Angeles, held at MOCA. Based on his exploits in Port Charles, the exhibit is entitled "Francophrenia: Dissolving the Boundary Between Illusion and Reality".Jason and Dante meanwhile discover a DVD that reveals Franco had paid Carter to attack Michael in prison. In an ensuing battle with Jason, Franco apparently jumps off the roof of the building, although the crowd brushes it off as live entertainment. Meanwhile, Franco is suspected of kidnapping Elizabeth Webber (Rebecca Herbst)'s newborn son Aiden, and is seen giving Aiden to Franco's mother to raise. Lucky Spencer (Jonathan Jackson) is able to reclaim the child without incident. As he leaves town, Franco is seen requesting his agent to book international model Brenda Barrett (Vanessa Marcil), who later turns down the offer. In February 2011, Franco calls Jason and takes credit for the bombing of Brenda and Sonny Corinthos (Maurice Benard)'s wedding limo. In March, Carly receives a video where Franco says he will keep a close eye on Josslyn. In September, Franco is seen taking photos and telling his toy monkey that Jason and Sam forgot his invitation to their wedding. He sets up cameras around the church and replaces Sam's wedding dress. During the reception, Franco watches from his apartment and dances with the dress. He sets up cameras in their honeymoon cabin in Hawaii. Carly finds a package to Josslyn from Hawaii with a note from Franco, and goes to warn Jason. She leaves after Jason hears that Franco is in Toronto, who is then seen at the cabin. Jason and Sam separately return and each find a note and bottle of beer lacedby Franco that they drink. Jason wakes up in a locked room, with a TV screen that shows live footage of Franco carrying Sam, passed out, to the bedroom. He taunts Jason about privacy and covers the camera. When Jason is released, he goes to Sam, who faintly remembers being in bed with someone, leading them to believe Franco raped her. Franco sends Josslyn a wind-up baby toy and a video where he promises he will always be there for her. Sam sees Franco's signature NO2CCAH5 recently spray painted in an alley, and their friend Damian Spinelli (Bradford Anderson) believes the last character is symbol meaning 'creation', possibly referencing something Franco created during their honeymoon. Franco adds a zero, which they interpret to mean that there is no beginning and no end to Franco's game. Sam and Michael find a DVD where Franco taunts Jason, saying they are going to be a father. Sam finds out she is pregnant, and has a paternity test that shows Jason as the father. Jason shoots Franco, and as he dies, he says that Jason will never know. Sam finds another DVD from Franco that shows a home video of a baby boy. She goes to see Heather Webber (Robin Mattson), who reveals that her deceased cousin, Susan Moore (Gail Ramsey), was Franco's biological mother, making him Jason's fraternal twin brother. Susan had never known about the baby because Heather sold Franco to Susan's nurse, Betsy Frank. Sam has another test done that shows Franco as the father of her baby, which causes tension between her and Jason. It is later revealed that Heather switched the paternity test and Jason is the father. In May 2013, Franco (Roger Howarth) gathers Jason's friends at the Haunted Star and reveals himself to be alive. He then admits that he only led Jason to believe he raped Sam, by showing a DVD of what really happened that night. He also reveals with another DVD that he only instructed Carter to protect Michael, not hurt him in any way. Carter's assault of Michael was completely separate from Franco's agenda. After being arrested, Franco gets out on a bail where he makes himself known to the Quartermaine family and connects with his presumed daughter Kiki Jerome (Kristen Alderson) and her mother Ava Jerome (Maura West). Sonny orders Shawn Butler (Sean Blakemore) to perform a hit, but calls it off for fear of innocent people being harmed. Carly lures Franco to the Metro Court and orders Shawn to perform the hit, making him believe it is with Sonny's approval. Shawn fails to kill Franco and Olivia Falconeri (Lisa LoCicero) is shot instead, though this is revealed to have been due to a shot fired by Ava who was also trying to kill Franco at the same time. When Sonny's son Morgan Corinthos (Bryan Craig) begins living with Kiki at the Quartermaine mansion, Sonny and Shawn beat up Franco to warn him away from Morgan. Alexis Davis (Nancy Lee Grahn), looking for Franco because he is a prospective bone marrow donor for Sam's son Danny, comes upon the scene and takes Franco to General Hospital. Having lost consciousness, Franco wakes up in a hospital bed believing himself to be Jason and abducts Danny to protect him from "Franco", later confronting Sam who he believes has been tricked by "Franco" to not recognize him as Jason. It is revealed Franco has a brain tumor that has been altering his personality for years. After having a duel with a delusion of himself, Franco is prepared to kill himself and Danny to save them from what he comes to believe are innately violent tendencies, but Carly convinces him to return Danny and go back to the hospital. His tumor is found to be benign and removed, but due to some cancerous cells he cannot donate bone marrow to Danny after his struggle with Epiphany Johnson (Sonya Eddy). While he is sleeping in recovery, it is found that Kiki is not his daughter. In November 2013, Heather reveals that she is Franco's biological mother and Scott Baldwin (Kin Shriner) is his father. Not too longer after, Franco begins a secret relationship with Carly Jacks. In December, Franco stabbed his mother after he found her in his apartment about to kill Carly, who was in the shower after Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roché) fled Port Charles with the help of Ava's brother Julian Jerome (William deVry). Franco then falls victim to his mother's scheme, who frames him for the kidnapping and believed murder of Carly. Carly is eventually rescued, thanks to intervention from Franco and the police. Since then, Franco has been plagued by jealousy over the connection between Carly and Sonny. It turns out this jealousy, fueled by Franco's new friend and Silas Clay (Michael Easton)'s wife Nina Clay (Michelle Stafford) is "correct", as Kiki informs Franco that Carly slept with Sonny behind his back after he was employed as Art therapist at General Hospital by Chief of Staff and Nina's Aunt Liesl Obrecht(Kathleen Gati). At his birthday party, Franco shocks everyone by proposing to Carly, and he suggests a Halloween 2014 date for the wedding, with it becoming plainly evident that he intends to exact revenge against Sonny and Carly. After exposing Sonny for killing A.J. at the wedding, he trapped Heather, Shawn, Carly, and Jordon in a warehouse and claimed that the door was rigged with a bomb. Although, it wasn't, he used the time to escape with Nina and the baby she had just kidnapped. After being on the run for a short time they were captured. While Nina was sent to Shadybrooke, Franco was sent to prison to await trial for his many crimes. In prison he participated in an escape with Ava, Sonny, and Julian. Franco made it to Shadybrooke in time to save Nina from Heather and injected himself with an overdose of LSD to stay at Shadybrooke with Nina. He survived the overdose, but continues to have trouble with hallucinations.